1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a graphene tinsel wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tinsel wire as known as lead wire is to connect a voice coil and a terminal and make electric current guided into the voice coil for signal transmission. The tinsel wire is made of a conductive material and a central fiber. The common central fiber includes cotton yarn, Nomex®, staple fiber, and nylon. However, the conventional tinsel wire is not preferable in electric conductivity, strength, and high-temperature resistance.